Gaminsoy
Gaminsoy is a wedge shaped invertible robot that fought in the Sumo event in Series 1.5 and the main tournament in Series 2. Hidden underneath the wedge are heavily armored, but somewhat under-powered flippers, designed to flip robots on their back if they get on the wedge or harass them if they don't. Gaminsoy was retired after Series 2, and was replaced in Series 2.5 with Gaminsoy's new robot, Hammerhead. Robot History Series 1.5 In the Sumo qualifier it fought Bald Man Aaron, Verchix and Waistel. From the start Gaminsoy was almost immediately shoved by Bald Man Aaron onto the flame pit and for the majority of the battle was left there to die. Gaminsoy tried to escape the flame pit (it almost did at one point) but failed. Eventually it started smoking on the flame pit and was counted out alongside Bald Man Aaron who also got trapped afterwards. Verchix won the round, while Gaminsoy was eliminated from the Banter Wars Series 1.5 Sumo. Series 2 Gaminsoy faced Rusty Pie Lover's The Pie in Round 1 in Heat C of the main championship. The two robots clashed with Gaminsoy flipping The Pie and harassing it while The Pie dealt damage with some axe blows to it. However, whenever The Pie used its axe, it jolted itself upwards which benefited Gaminsoy, as it soon flipped The Pie up and over again. Gaminsoy held The Pie in the position preventing it from self righting which lead Observabot to free the two robots and forced The Pie to self right with its axe. The Pie attacked Gaminsoy briefly again with its axe, causing some more damage, but was soon flipped over again and shoved to the other end of the arena. Gaminsoy continued to attack The Pie, flipping and harassing it all over the place. Eventually the flipping stopped when the two entered a corner where they fought, but with neither gaining an advantage. The fight ended up going to a judge's decision, but Gaminsoy won the decision due to being more aggressive. In Round 2, it fought GameTechMods user Mazakari's Evil Scaffolding, where Evil Scaffolding was the one favored to win. The two robot slammed at each other head on, but with neither gaining an advantage. They remained like this until the counter to began count them out, this caused Evil Scaffolding to attack the side of Gaminsoy and managed to flip it over using its crushing claws. Evil Scaffolding dominated Gaminsoy for a lot of the battle despite one moment of getting on top of Gaminsoy. Observabot intervened in the battle but ended up getting heavily damaged by Evil Scaffolding as a result. Evil Scaffolding damaged the side of Gaminsoy heavily while Gaminsoy self-righted after Evil Scaffolding lifted it up against itself. Unexpectedly, Gaminsoy succeeded in pushing Evil Scaffolding about before giving it a final shove towards the pit, winning the battle in an upset and managing to go to the Heat Final. In the Heat Final, it fought Verchix's Purple Penetrator once again, after losing to it in the Series 1.5 Sumo. Purple Penetrator immediately went for Gaminsoy, but rather than shunting it backwards like The Rex Tano, it is instead flipped onto it back by Gaminsoy. Gaminsoy flipped Purple Penetrator about while Observabot tried to help it back up, it succeeds at first but Purple Penetrator was flipped again. Purple Penetrator managed to get back onto its wheels but was pursued by Gaminsoy who now finds it difficult to flip. Purple Penetrator gets a side on attack and began to dent it. Purple Penetrator starts shoving Gaminsoy around until Observabot attacked, only to get flipped by Gaminsoy and stabbed by Purple Penetrator. The two ganged up on Observabot until turning against each other where Gaminsoy flips Purple Penetrator again before the round ends. It was a split decision between Gaminsoy and Purple Penetrator, but Gaminsoy's attack at the beginning was the decisive moment which won it the judges decision, allowing Gaminsoy to reach the Grand Final of Series 2. In the first round of the Grand Final, Gaminsoy was placed up against Heat B winner Elfblade, a fellow flipping robot. As the match began the two sluggish robots went at one another, with neither robot being able to get its flipper under the other. The Observabot had to intervene and separate the two. However, Elfblade's spike-tipped flippers dug into Gaminsoy, causing visible damage to its wedge. A missed flip attempt allows Gaminsoy to briefly get its flipper into play, hammering Elfblade's own flipper, but the low power of the flipper meant it could not turn Elfblade onto its back. This continued for a while, with Elfblade and Gaminsoy struggling to bring their weapons into play against the other, having to be separated by The Observabot several times more. With the pit opened by The Observabot, Gaminsoy appeared to have the upper hand in drive power, slowly inching Elfblade towards the pit, but stalls and The Observabot separates the two. In the attempt to turn around and continue fighting, Gaminsoy nearly drives itself into the pit but avoids an embarrassing self-KO. The two resume their fruitless frontal assaults, but Elfblade manages to slip around to the side of Gaminsoy, finally getting the upper hand and pushing it onto the Drop Zone, dropping the fridge directly onto Gaminsoy. Apparently fed up with the lack of action, The Observabot then proceeded to pit Elfblade followed by Gaminsoy, ending the match prematurely. This unorthodox end to the fight caused it to be sent to the judge. Acknowledging that both robots were equally aggressive and were about as effective in terms of weaponry, the Judge gave the decision to Elfblade on account of it using the hazards more effectively, namely the Drop Zone. As such, Gaminsoy was eliminated from the tournament. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Sumo, Qualifiers *Series 2: Grand Final, Round 1 *Series 2.5: Entered with Hammerhead Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Invertible Robots Category:Sumo competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with flippers Category:Heat Finalists Category:Grand Finalist Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Retired Robots